Can't Take the Pressure
Can't Take the Pressure is a season 82 episode of HTFF. Plot Zee brings some of his works into his room and calls Dexter to help him out. He angrily scolds and tells Dexter to help him fast. Irin, nearby, is not happy to see both of them until she decides to scold Zee. Quarto Murum then appears and tells them that Commy will replace him as their boss. The trio are shocked to hear the news and Commy enters their studio after Quarto left. Irin and Dexter seem pretty neutral about him but not Zee. Commy then calls Zee and orders him some works. Zee is very uncomfortable with his temporary boss and tries to refuse. The Clams and Dexter hear them arguing inside the room, with many papers flying away from the room. The Clams quickly push Dexter foward, causing him to get sliced into pieces by the flying papers. Inside the room, Commy angrily gives Zee a warning about his grumpy attitude and also gives him many paperworks. Zee angrily walks out from the room with his works while Irin is speechless and tries to talk something before she leaves the studio for her work. Zee quickly closes his door and doesn't want to be disturbed. Irin, with her clams, just leave both Zee and Commy inside the studio. Zee is now inside his room, ready to start his paperworks while holding his pressure and also breaking some pencils, causing him to increase his stress. He needs to work fast before the deadline. Zee has to buy some accessories to continue his paperworks but he has no way of transport to go anywhere. He tries to rage but Commy is watching him from behind. Zee just keeps his rage inside and walks into the nearest store. At the accessories store, Zee still holds his anger while buying some pencils and papers. Raylene, nearby, sees Zee's condition and tries to greet him but Zee suddenly throws some pencils and papers into the counter, which makes her angry. Both of them start to fight, but Zee tries to keep his pressure and decides to walk away from the store. Raylene is then shocked when she sees Doppler already gotten impaled by pencils on the floor. Zee brings his items at the sidewalk but then collides with Tycoon. All his items fall on the ground and Tycoon just walks away from him. Zee, breathing heavily, picks up all his items angrily, not realizing that Tycoon actually gets slipped by a paper into the road behind him, then gets run over by Mole. After having picked up his items, he quickly goes back into the studio and continues his job. He still holds his stress and tries to write, but creates fire instead. He seems to not care about it and just continues the paperworks. Commy, inside the office, smells something and realizes that the studio is on fire. He decides to call someone for help. Showers then appears at the studio to help to clear the fire but he needs to save the inside first. Zee, inside his room, is now a bit unstable and still doing his paperworks. Showers tries to save Zee but gets thrown out and accidentally shoots out the water. Renee, nearby, quickly avoids the water but burns the surroundings. Showers then tries to break another door with his axe, but chops Commy's head instead. Showers now only has to save Zee from the fire but he is now out of water. In panic, he breaks into Zee's room, grabs him quickly and rushes to the outside while breaking some walls, causing the studio to collapse on Showers before he gets out. Zee then stays inside the studio once again, tries to calm down and drinks some coffee, and his body slowly melts. Irin and Quarto appear at the studio a moment later, shocked to see its condition. Irin then picks up a paper that was written by Zee, which actually shows the report of the burning studio, ending the episode. Moral "Just in case someone needed more pressure." Deaths *Dexter is sliced by papers. *Doppler is impaled by several pencils. *Tycoon is run over by Mole's car. *Commy's head is chopped by an axe. *Showers is killed in the studio's collapse. *Zee is melted to death. Destructions *Many pencils and papers are thrown by Zee throughout the episode. *The paper is burned and later burned the whole studio. Trivia *Commy's death is similar to Petunia's death in "Who's to Flame?" and Dexter suffers the same death in From Anger to Zee. *Zee's final scene has a very strong reference from K.C. Green's Gunshow comic or mostly known as "This Is Fine" comic. *Maddie is seen on Commy's picture inside his room. *There's a "Not Available" sign on a power control room inside the studio, actually tells about Amp in the previous event. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 82 Episodes